Healers and Killers
by coak
Summary: The CC squad digs into the the mystery behind the death of one of Philly's best doctors.
1. Chapter 1

April 13, 2005

**DISCLAIMER: Cold Case and the Cold Case squad isn't mine but the story and other characters are mine.**

_**April 13, 2005**_

"_Wow, it's awfully quiet here."_

_Dr. Anastasia David looked up from the pile of papers in front of her, her pen pausing in mid-air. "Hey Matt," she greeted her colleague. "Don't jinx it."_

"_I come in peace, Ana," Dr. Matthew Cameron replied, flashing her a peace sign with his index and forefingers. "Is Dr. Nixon around?"_

"_What, you didn't come to see me?" Ana teased, briefly looking up from her paperwork._

_Matt smiled and placed a cup of coffee on her table. "Of course, I did, I was only using Nixon as an excuse. I even brought you coffee."_

"_Thanks, Matt. I was just kidding, but thanks anyway," Ana smiled, putting her pen down. She was three hours into her shift, and because it was a slow night, she had been catching up on her paperwork. Slow nights like this are rarities for the often bustling ER, and she welcomed the change of pace._

"_Seriously, though, is Dr. Nixon still here?" Matt asked, referring to the department chief._

"_I think so," Ana replied, taking the lid off her coffee. "He hasn't dropped by to say goodnight. It's just 10 o'clock anyway, and you know he often stays until midnight."_

"_And I'm standing right here," a voice behind Ana said. Swiveling her chair around, she saw their fatherly department chief standing with his coat in his arm and his bag slung on his shoulder. "Good evening Dr. Cameron."_

"_Good evening Chief," Matt said. "I was just asking Ana here if you're still around."_

"_I am, but I'm on my way out now," Dr. Nixon replied. "How are things around here, Dr. David?"_

"_It's a slow night, Chief," Ana reported. "Not that I'm complaining."_

_Dr. Nixon nodded, surveying the ER. "I know. That's why I decided to head home early. You need to talk to me, Cameron?"_

_Matt was about to say something, but was interrupted by a nurse approaching Ana's table. "Dr. David, paramedics just brought in an unconscious male they picked up in front of a bar. He's in Exam 2. Hello, Dr. Nixon, Dr. Cameron."_

"_Hi Marge," Matt smiled at the nurse as Ana stood up. Dr. Nixon nodded in acknowledgement. Ana took a quick sip of coffee before grabbing her stethoscope. "Thanks for the coffee, Matt. Good night, Chief. Gotta go to work now."_

"_Cameron, let's talk on my way to my car," Ana heard Dr. Nixon tell Matt as she left them to follow the nurse._

_Marge the nurse led Ana to the cubicle where the paramedics had placed the unconscious patient. Several other nurses were already working on the patient, and a crash cart had been prepared. Ana took the history from the paramedics and began examining the patient. She guessed he was in his forties, and whoever said that life begins at forty was proven dead wrong by this man. He looked to be having the worst time of his life, his face was gaunt, unshaven and he had wounds in various stages of healing all over his face. His clothes were dirty and reeked of alcohol and smoke, and Ana guessed it's been awhile since John Doe has had a healthy meal and a bath._

"_Let's get him out of these dirty rags," Ana ordered. She got her penlight and moved closer to the patient to examine his pupillary reflexes when suddenly, John Doe's eyes opened. Before anyone could react, he began trashing about wildly, knocking off the nurse removing his shoes as well as an instrument tray next to the stretcher. He lunged towards Ana, who was about to take a step back, and managed to grab both ends of the stethoscope hanging over her neck. Ana reflexively grabbed both of his arms, but he was already pulling both ends of the stethoscope, tightening it like a noose around her neck. The young doctor began to gasp for air, and her vision was starting to go dim. As she struggled wildly against his grip, he lost his balance and fell off the stretcher, knocking her down. The fall made him let go of her stethoscope, but his weight on top of her almost knocked her out. Then, just as suddenly as he started moving, Ana felt the man go limp._

"_Get him off her! Call security!" somebody yelled as Ana lay gasping for breath. As her dimming vision returned to back to normal, she saw Matt pushing the man aside, an empty syringe on his hand. As the paramedics and the guards carried the man back to the stretcher, Ana struggled to stand up. "Hey, take it easy," Matt said, supporting her up. "Are you okay?"_

_Ana gingerly touched her neck with her left hand, leaning heavily against Matt. Her legs felt like jelly, but she just had to get out of this place for a while. "I just need some fresh air," she said, amazed that her voice sounded stronger than she felt. "Can you cover for me for a while, Matt?"_

"_No, you go with her, Cameron, I'll take it from here," Dr. Nixon ordered. As he barked orders, Matt led Ana out of the suddenly suffocating ER. Outside, on the ambulance bay, Ana drew out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one up. She offered the pack to Matt, her hands still shaking. Wordlessly he took it and lit his own. For a while, they just stood there side by side, quietly smoking. Matt would glance at Ana now and then, but she was staring blankly in space, oblivious of this. Flicking his cigarette away, he sighed and lightly placed his arm over her shoulders, pulling her gently to his side. Ana did not resist. After a while, she looked up at him and spoke up. "I'd better go back."_

"_You don't have to, I can cover for you," Matt replied._

"_No, Matt, I need to go back," Ana insisted, the vacant look in her eyes now gone. "If I don't go back and make myself busy, I'll be replaying that incident over and over in my head 'til I go crazy."_

_Matt looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure?"_

"_Positive," Ana said with a small smile. She punched him lightly on his side. "Thanks, Matt."_

"_You know what, I've got nothing planned for tonight and tomorrow anyway," Matt began, "I could stay around for a while." He paused, then hastily added, "but only if you want me to."_

"_You don't have to baby sit me," Ana replied with a bigger smile. "I really appreciate it, but…" she started saying but changed her mind mid-sentence. "Oh, what the hell, I'd like you to be around tonight. But promise me, no baby sitting, no treating me like I'm made of eggshells."_

_Matt smiled back. "I promise."_

_They met Dr. Nixon as they re-entered the ER. He kindly offered to let Ana take the rest of the night off, but she was adamant in going back on duty. Dr. Nixon only relented when he learned that Ana was willing to let Matt stay for the rest of the shift._

"_Okay, then, I guess I'll be going now," Dr. Nixon finally said, looking at his two young residents. He started walking towards the exit, but paused and turned back. "By the way, Cameron, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_Matt looked around at the now busy ER. "I'd rather we talk in private, sir. Anyway, it can wait 'til tomorrow."_

"_I've got this," Ana interjected, referring to the patients in the ER. "I can handle this until you two have finished your talk."_

_Matt looked torn. "Okay, it won't take long anyway. I'll be back right away."_

"_Come on, Cameron, walk me to my car and let's have that chit chat," Dr. Nixon told him. "David, if you change your mind, you have my permission to leave Dr. Cameron here and head home. The night is still young, after all, and it is Friday the 13__th __and a full moon."_

"_And a Good Friday, too," Ana smiled wryly. "To us Catholics, those three isn't such a good combination. But I can handle it, sir."_

"_Very well, if you say so," Dr. Nixon said, glad that Ana seemed to be back to her usual self. "Come along, Cameron."_

_Ana watched as the two men headed out. She then turned away from the exit and went to the nurses' station, where a long line of patient charts are demanding her attention. Picking the first one on the line, she began working again._

* * *

_The guard on duty was making his first rounds in the morning light when he stumbled upon an unmoving body lying face down in the parking area. The ER chief's car was still in its assigned parking space, and as he reached down to check the man, he realized with horror that it was Dr. Nixon. Not knowing whether he was alive or dead, the guard immediately radioed for help._

* * *

"_Nixon, C., April 2005." A box so similar to other boxes on the shelf held what remained of the investigation of the old doctor's death. If it weren't for sophisticated equipment in the forensics lab, the death would have been ruled as one due to natural causes. However, extremely high levels of potassium and chloride in Chester Nixon's blood made his death suspicious, but lack of evidence and suspects eventually forced the investigation to be discontinued. It was a sad ending for a man who saved numerous lives._

* * *

**Present Day**

Detective Scotty Valens was in a good mood, and it showed. Yesterday had been great, he had a couple of old buddies at his place and together they watched one of the best football games he'd seen in a long time. It was just like the old times…a bunch of kids hanging around, getting rowdy over football and drinking beer like it was the end of the world. Scotty realized it was just what he needed, only he didn't know it when he invited the guys over. Yesterday he was not a burnt out detective, Randy was not a used car salesman trying to make the ends meet, Manny was not a husband who had fallen out of love with his wife and Kyle was not a son taking care of a mother whose memory had gotten so bad she can't remember him. They were just as they were twenty years ago, a group of friends enjoying a game and not caring about the world.

With a cup of coffee in one hand, Scotty entered the headquarters and headed to his department. He was just about to greet Will Jeffries, who was talking to someone on the phone, when Lieutenant John Stillman came out of the office.

"Valens, I need you to go to the Philadelphia Medical Center right now," Stillman ordered. "Go to the ER and look for Rush."

"Lil's in the ER?" Scotty asked, a worried frown replacing the relaxed expression on his face. "What happened?"

"Cat got Rush," Stillman said. The statement elicited a surprised gasp from Detective Kat Miller, who had just emerged from the break room with her mug of coffee. "I what?"

Stillman smiled. "Sorry, Miller. I didn't mean you. I meant one of Lilly's cats scratched or bit her, I'm not exactly sure which, and she had to stop by the ER for some shots. Or stitches. I don't really know what happened, but Lilly just called me and said she stumbled on some cold case on one of the doctors who worked there."

Detective Nick Vera pumped a fist on his desk. "I knew those…those ANIMALS of Lil are evil! I can't understand why she puts up with them."

"Much like we can't understand how Jeffries puts up with you," Scotty quipped, relieved that his partner was not in the ER for more serious reasons. "I'm on my way, Boss."

_**Opening credits**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Cold Case and the Cold Case squad isn't mine but the story and other characters are mine.**

* * *

Scotty never liked hospitals. No, that was an understatement…he HATED hospitals. A panicky feeling would always envelope him the moment he walks through hospital doors, nevermind that he knew he was there to do work and not for any other reason. As he entered the emergency room, he realized that this feeling intensified ten times at the ER. Taking a deep breath and fighting hard to control his nerves, he approached the nurses station in what he hopes is a confident manner.

"I, uh," Scotty began, dismayed that his mouth felt so dry. He cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Detective Lilly Rush."

"A cop?" a nurse asked, depositing a load of charts. "Is she a patient here?"

Scotty nodded. He thought of explaining he was Lilly's partner, but just then, the nurse found Lilly's record on their database. "Are you a relative, sir?"

"I work with her," Scotty replied. "Where can I find her?"

"She was just cleared to go home," the nurse said. "I don't think she's in any of our treatment rooms anymore."

Scotty thanked her, and took out his phone. He called Lilly, who said she was now at the coffee shop across the hospital. Scotty said a silent prayer of thanks, grateful that he didn't have to stay in the hospital any minute longer. He hurriedly left for the coffee shop, where he spotted Lilly on a table with a woman in a white coat. As he approached their table, he could see that Lilly now had her poker face on, and Scotty knew she was already talking about the case with her companion.

"Doctor, this is my partner, Detective Scotty Valens," Lilly introduced just as Scotty reached the table. Impulsively, Scotty nodded in acknowledgement and then did a double take. "Ana?"

"Scotty? Oh my God," Dr. Ana David looked surprised to see Scotty. Then she broke into a big smile. Lilly glanced at Scotty and saw he was smiling broadly as well. She raised an eyebrow, demanding for an explanation.

"I didn't know you're still in Philly," Scotty said, taking a seat between the two women. Turning to Lilly, he explained, "Ana's cousin Raul is one of my buddies in high school."

"I met Scotty when I moved here," Ana added. "That was after med school, when I first started working here."

Lilly nodded, understanding, but caught herself wondering if that was all they really were. "Dr. David treated me at the ER today. One of the cats gave me a deep scratch after I accidentally stepped on her tail."

Scotty grinned, all the uneasiness he had felt awhile ago now completely gone. He was in company of friends now. "Vera said he knew this would eventually happen."

"Oh, did he now," Lilly couldn't help but smile. It's no secret to her how Nick Vera feels about her pets. "Well, Dr. David patched me up very well."

"Please call me Ana," Ana told Lilly. "I'm sorry for saying this, but now I'm really glad we met today. I didn't know Scotty worked on cold cases."

"Have been doin' that for awhile now, kiddo," Scotty quips. "Lilly said you have a case for us?"

"Yes," Ana nodded. "I was just about to tell Detective Rush about Dr. Chester Nixon."

"Lilly," Lilly corrected her, much to Scotty's surprise. Lilly hardly ever let a contact call her by her first name. He glanced at his partner, but she now has her poker face on once again.

"Thanks, Lilly," Ana smiled briefly. She took a sip of coffee and glanced on her watch. "I'd better start talking, I need to get back soon."

"Go on," Scotty said.

"Dr. Nixon was the ER chief when I got here," Ana began. "He was thinking of retiring then, but he loved his job and just kept postponing retirement year after year. We didn't have any problems with his age, I think he was even sharper than most of us at ER. Anyway, on April 14, 2005, they found Dr. Nixon dead in the hospital parking area. At first they thought he died of natural causes, but later it was found that he had been given potassium chloride and that this led to his demise."

"Potassium chloride?" Scotty repeated.

"Potassium is a normal component of our body fluids," Ana explained. "But if levels are too high or too low, heart activity is affected, causing arrhythmias and eventually cardiac arrest."

"He was poisoned?" Lilly asked.

Ana shook her head. "Possibly, but unlikely. Potassium is administered in its salt form, potassium chloride, orally or intravenously. Oral potassium chloride is available in durules, which are hard tablets. It would take a huge number of those to raise a person's potassium level to 10, Dr. Nixon's potassium level at his death. However, it would just take one intravenous injection to be able to raise his serum potassium to that level."

"Why was the investigation discontinued?" Lilly asked, although she had a fairly good idea why.

"They ran out of suspects, I think," Ana said. Just then her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she turned to both detectives with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"When do you get off duty?" Scotty asked.

"Tonight," Ana replied, her phone still ringing. "We could continue this talk later. Lilly has my number and address."

Lilly nodded. With a smile and a wave, Ana flipped open her phone and headed back to the ER.

"So, she's your friend's cousin, huh?" Lilly remarked, watching Scotty watch Ana walk back to the hospital.

Scotty shrugged. "I used to spend a lot of time around Raul's. But then Raul began getting these out of town assignments, I began spending more time at work and I guess Ana got busy at the hospital. I don't know her that well."

"But you would've liked to get to know her better."

Scotty looked at Lilly quizzically. "Sure, but just because she's my buddy's cousin," Scotty said, not quite sure if this was what Lilly was driving at. "You don't have to worry about me compromising an investigation by crossing boundaries."

"You'd better be a man of your word on that, Valens," Lilly said, standing up. "Come on, we'd better review Nixon's file."

* * *

"So Scotty knows this doc?" Detective Kat Miller mused after Lilly had recounted their conversation with Ana. Scotty was in Stillman's office, and the rest of the team knew Stillman was in the process of determining if he'll be allowed to continue on with the case.

"Probably one of the girls in his black book," Detective Nick Vera said with a smile. "Is she hot?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and Kat gave him an exasperated look. Vera looked at both of them and said, "What? I was just wonderin'."

"Let's focus on the case now, okay?" Lilly said, opening a box labeled with Chester Nixon's name. "If you want to know how she is, you'd better just ask Valens."

Vera raised both hands in surrender. Amused, Detective Will Jeffries walked over to Lilly's table and started going through the evidence and reports with her. The evidence was scanty, and soon, the team understood why the investigation was discontinued.

Scotty and Stillman came out of the office then. "I'm allowing Valens to work on the case," Stillman announced. "He assures me Dr. David is just an acquaintance." He stopped at that, but the team heard his unspoken words well. They will have to pay closer attention to Scotty, because Stillman was not totally convinced of Scotty's assertion.

"So what have you learned so far?" Stillman asked, noting that the box was now open.

"What the doc said checked out," Vera replied, the medical examiner's report on his hands. "Serum potassium's way off the normal range, and there doesn't seem to be any sign of trauma."

"Seems our victim is very influential in the hospital," Jeffries added. "He's one of the candidates for the medical director's position. I'm gonna check out who the other candidates are."

Stillman nodded. "What about his family?"

"I'm on it, Boss," Lilly said. "I'll talk to his wife and children."

"Valens, go with Rush," Stillman ordered. "Miller and Vera, go to the hospital with Jeffries. One of you talk to the hospital staff and the other go check hospital security. Let's check and re-check the investigation findings. I'll go have a chat with the medical examiner."

Stillman returned to his office and the rest of the squad headed to the elevators. Once the doors have closed, Vera nudged Scotty. "So this doc," he began. "Is she hot?"

Kat and Lilly exchanged tired looks. Jeffries chuckled. Scotty gave Vera a small smile and said, "She is, Nick, but she ain't your type."

"She's probably married, you know," Kat said. "Ring on her finger?" she asked Lilly.

Lilly shook her head. "I didn't see any, but doctors rarely wear them at work."

"Guess I'll find out for myself," Vera said cheerfully just as the elevator doors opened.

"And I'll be right there with you," they heard Miller hiss as they went about their separate ways.


End file.
